Natsu Dragneel
I'm all '''FIRED UP NOW'!!! - Natsu's catchphrase'' Natsu Dragneel (voiced by Todd Haberkorn) is the main protagonist of the anime/manga series Fairy Tail. He is a Fire Dragon Slayer, adoptive son of Igneel, a fire dragon, and member of the Fairy Tail Guild and he's one of the founding members of Team Natsu. He's a member of Teen Warriors. History Natsu was raised by taught him how to talk, write, and his own, signature form, of Lost Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. One day Igneel, along with the other Dragons, mysteriously disappeared, leaving Natsu to fend for himself. Natsu then left on a quest to find Igneel and was eventually found by the Guild Master of Fairy Tail: Makarov Dreyar. Natsu ended up joining Fairy Tail, in which he formed a close, sibling-like rivalry with Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet and a close relationship with Makarov's younger grandson Jack Dreyar. Natsu found an egg in the forest east of Magnolia.Thinking it to be a Dragon Egg, Natsu took it to the Guild and asked Makarov to make it hatch, but Makarov and Erza told him that he was the only one that could make the egg hatch; through love and care.Lisanna offered to help Natsu care for the egg until it hatched, to which Natsu happily accepted. The two built a shabby straw house in the park to keep the egg warm, becoming very close in the process. The next morning, Natsu discovered that the egg was missing, and began to blame several of his guildmates. After arguing with almost everyone in the Guild and nearly starting a fight with Mirajane, Elfman appeared, carrying the egg, explaining that he only wanted to help, but was too embarrassed to ask. Suddenly, the egg hatched and a a blue cat with wings came out. Lisanna remarked upon the sudden change in the Guild's atmosphere after the cat's birth, prompting Natsu to name the cat Happy. A few years passed and Lisanna partook upon an S-Class job with her siblings, in which she was supposed to hunt a creature called "The Beast". Natsu wished to go with him, but Elfman opposed, as he felt he should be the one to take care of his family. Lisanna was accidentally killed (supposedly) by Elfman during his attempt at taking over the monster. Though Natsu forgave him, he was greatly saddened by the event. Magic and Abilities * Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: He is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Natsu's emotional state. Natsu subconsciously used this against Erigor; his flame's heat significantly rose as he got more enraged. This is also called the Flame of Emotion.He incorporates the flames he ignites into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. As such, Natsu's Magic revolves around the usage of fire that can spout from any part of his body. Natsu's ability to eat flames gives him immunity to most types of flames and allows him to spew fire from his lungs.This fire is exceptionally strong - equivalent to a Dragon's fire - being able to burn even through metal.He can even use his flames to create a propulsive effect.The type of fire he uses can be changed. For example, it can be solidified to cling to surfaces. * F'ire Dragon's Roar': Natsu's signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his target. * Fire Dragon's Claw: Natsu ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes. * Fire Dragon's Iron Fist: Natsu engulfs his fists in flames and punches the target. While he was wearing a cat mask, Natsu renamed this ability Cat Fire. * Fire Dragon's Wing Attack: Natsu rushes towards his target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. * Fire Dragon's Sword Horn: Natsu lights his entire body ablaze and headbutts the target at a high speed. * Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame: Natsu ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion. In the anime, rather than generating an explosion, Natsu creates a large fireball to throw at his enemies. * Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow: Natsu creates a stream of fire from his elbow, propelling him forward and increasing the strength of his punches. * Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang: With his hand lit ablaze, Natsu swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them. * Fire Dragon's Grip Strike: Grabbing his enemy and supporting his arm with his other, Natsu blasts the foe at point blank range. * Fire Dragon's Roasting Bath: Natsu engulfs his entire body in flames to heat up the surrounding area. This is powerful enough to make water reach scalding temperatures. * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art * Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist: Natsu rapidly punches his target, with his hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact. * Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade: Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages his target. * Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade: Natsu ignites his entire body with fire, and then charges towards the target, sending them into the air with a sharp uppercut. Natsu then, in a similar manner to Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, headbutts his target. Dragon Force: By consuming Etherion and the Flame of Rebuke, respectively, Natsu has been shown to be able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. Transformation: Natsu has mastered the rudimentary skills of Transformation Magic. He was able to successfully transform into Lucy on his first try.Fire Dragon Slayer Doll During his fight with Kain Hikaru, Natsu briefly gained possession of Kain's doll, Mr. Cursey, and utilized its abilities. Enhanced Smell: Natsu has a very keen sense of smell. Natsu could easily distinguish Kaby as a poor man, rather than a rich one, from his smell, even though he was temporarily living in his friend's expensive house to appear otherwise. Natsu could also, as a result of their prior encounter, track Ultear via scent, despite the large distance between them. * Enhanced Hearing: Natsu, according to his himself, possesses exceptionally good hearing, something which, during the Grand Magic Games, was proved true: during Lucy Heartfilia's fight with Flare Corona, in which the latter remotely employed her hair to threaten Asuka Connell, who was cheering from the stands, thus forcing Lucy into submission, Natsu was seemingly the only person who managed to hear Asuka's name in the two combatants' low conversation, reacting and protecting the girl from Flare's threat, something which allowed Lucy to continue the battle.Natsu displaying his physical strength against Sting and Rogue * Enhanced Strength: Natsu has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough for him to perform a number of physical feats, among which are freely swinging around the mast of a ship as a makeshift weapon,doing the same with a palm tree he personally broke, bare-handed,shattering a billiard table and cracking most of its balls simply by hitting one of them with the cue,and stopping the gargantuan Dorma Anim's foot, which was going to crush him and his fellow Dragon Slayers, all by himself, subsequently throwing the robotic Dragon off balance by rapidly pushing it away.Furthermore, he was capable of battling both Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, alone, while they were in Dragon Force, easily over-powering the two with his sheer physical strength. * Enhanced Reflexes: Natsu possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from Erza, Laxus and, most recently, attacks from Sting. * Enhanced Speed: Natsu's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks.Natsu effortlessly defends against Sting's Holy Nova * Immense Durability: Natsu has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. Such impressive resistance was first shown during his battle with Erigor, in which he received wounds from his opponent's strong, sharp wind, and kept fighting on, nonetheless.Also, during his fight with Cobra, Natsu displayed a natural resistance against the Oración Seis' member's poison, described as lethal and corrosive. A true testament to his durability was shown when he blocked one of Sting Eucliffe's strongest attacks, Holy Nova, with a single hand, and emerged completely unscathed from the enormous explosion that followed the impact. * Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Natsu is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents to great effect. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Natsu has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists of Erza's caliber in battle. Trivia * Natsu makes a debut appearance in Welcome Home, Jack. * Natsu and Happy collect items to preserve the memories of their missions (i.e Lucy's maid costume, the fake Salamander signature, a souvenir from Galuna Island, etc). * Natsu easily gets along with Scott and Stiles. * Natsu was the one who gave a hat to Jack and taught him how to fight. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail Guild Members Category:Team Natsu Category:Teen Warriors Category:McCall Pack's allies Category:Fire Users Category:Orphans Category:Adopted Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Idiot Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Captured Characters Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Magic Users Category:Love Interests Category:Pure Good Category:Wizards Category:Martial Artists Category:Hungry Characters Category:Short Tempered Characters Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Characters with Scars